


You Can Scream If You Want

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haunted maze, Idiots in Love, M/M, Scared Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason hates all things haunted, fake or not. He's seen enough shit to not be a little afraid. Still, Corey somehow convinces him to go to a haunted maze and hayride with him on a double date with Liam and Theo. What could go wrong?





	You Can Scream If You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allidon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allidon/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [You Can Scream If You Want (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250700) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For Alli who sent the prompts: “Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.” “You can scream if you want.” and “You’re not as quiet as you think you are.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> This is my first official go at writing Morey. I hope you like it <3

Mason knows it’s a little silly to be afraid right now. With all the things they’ve all dealt with lately this shouldn’t be anything. He knows it’s not real. It’s supposed to be fun for kids for Pete’s sake. But here he is, dragging his feet and refusing to meet Corey’s eyes as his boyfriend focuses on getting dressed for the haunted hayride and maze he wants to go to.

“You know,” Mason says, drawing Corey’s attention. He flounders a bit when Corey’s eyes meet his in the mirror. “I think I might just stay home.”

Corey frowns, turning to face him with his arms crossed across his chest. “Why? We’ve been planning this for weeks.”

Mason wants to point out that Corey’s the one that’s been planning it and Mason has just been going along with it because he knows how excited his boyfriend is.

“I didn’t realize it was going to be haunted,” Mason tells him.

“I told you that when I first mentioned it,” Corey says, sounding a little exasperated at the thought of his boyfriend not listening to him.

“Yeah but you’d also been kissing me and I was a little bit distracted by your hands sliding down the back of my pants to really pay attention to what you were asking.”

Corey smirks, “Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”

Mason pouts, “Seriously babe? You know I don’t like scary stuff.”

“It’s fake,” Corey reminds him, walking over to stand in front of Mason. “Nothing is going to get you Mase. Not really. I’ll make sure of it. And if we get there and you really hate it we can leave, alright?”

Mason lets out a long breath and nods his head, “Yeah okay.”

 

At first it’s not too bad. The hayride is fine. It’s supposed to be child friendly so the actors don’t get too close. It’s more sound effects and people walking slowly towards the truck than anything. After that Corey excitedly drags Mason towards the entrance of the haunted maze. It’s dark in there, Mason can already tell. The only light here comes from the moon and the few dim lights they have on the outside.

Mason is close to dragging his feet into the ground and refusing to go but he doesn’t want to look like a wimp. Next to him Liam gives him a sympathetic smile before leaning in close to whisper in Mason’s ear, “If you really want to leave I can make up some excuse for you to be the one to bring me home?”

Mason smiles over at his best friend. It’s times like this he’s reminded how much he truly loves Liam. They’re on a double date and Liam would give up a night with Theo to help him out. He can’t ask him to do that though.

“I’ll be fine,” Mason tells him, eyes flicking up to where Corey is excitedly talking to Theo. He’s not about to risk disappointing Corey and having Liam end his date just because he’s a little nervous.

Corey looks back at him with a wide smile, giving him a thumbs up as they make their way up towards the front of the line. As they reach the front Corey wanders back to him, slipping his hand into Mason’s. Mason is grateful for the contact.

It’s not _horrible_ in the maze. He still doesn’t like it. There’s too many people jumping out at him and touching him than he’d like, harmless actors or not. He still likes his personal space, thank you very much.

At some point Corey’s grip loosens and then he’s gone. He also lost sight of Theo and Liam early on in the maze so he’s essentially alone except for a few strangers walking ahead of him. He feels his breath leave him when a hand grabs his shoulder and a low gravelly voice whispers in his ear “You can scream if you want.”

Mason does want to scream, but more out of frustration than fear.

“This is not the place for this Cor,” he mutters, walking slowly through the maze. He’s alone now except for an invisible Corey somewhere around him.

He glares at his surroundings, finally deciding to cross his arms and stay where he is. If Corey’s going to be an ass and go invisible on him right now then Mason is going to stay put. He might not be a werewolf with super hearing but his hearing is still pretty damn good.

He trains his ears, listening out for any hint of Corey. He remains perfectly still, keeping his expression blank when he picks up on the sound of Corey’s quiet footsteps and hears him snickering to Mason’s right. Mason’s hand snaps out, grabbing hold of Corey’s shirt and swinging them until he has Corey pinned to the wall of the maze.

Mason leans in, voice low and a little dangerous as he speaks. “You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

Corey squeaks and then he’s suddenly re-appearing in front of Mason. Mason narrows his eyes, backing Corey further into the wall of the maze. “Have you been having fun Cor?”

Corey’s eyes are wide as he stares at Mason, his face a little flushed. There’s a look of apprehension there before it’s quickly replaced by something else. Something that never fails to make Mason dizzy with want. “I was. What are you going to do about it? Punish me?”

Mason knows it’s a taunt, one he doesn’t plan to rise to. He knows Corey was just messing around but given how afraid he was to come in here it still feels like a low blow. Still, he could have his own fun. He leans in and kisses Corey, hot and hungry, and a lot rougher than he’d normally be, especially in public.

They’re both left panting after the kiss, eyes dark and lust filled. Mason loves seeing Corey like this. But he’s also not going to let him get away with being a dick so easily. He rocks his hips against Corey’s, enjoying the quiet gasp it elicits, before placing a lingering kiss to his lips and pulling away with a smirk. “We should go.”

He doesn’t say anything else, just turns around and starts walking towards the exit to the maze. He hears shuffling behind him and then rapid footfalls as Corey chases after him. “What? Mason? You can't be serious.”

Mason grins over at him, “Oh but I am. I said I was going to punish you, I just didn’t say _how_. Consider this,” his eyes flick down to the obvious bulge in Corey's pants and then back up to his eyes with a smirk, “your punishment.”

Corey groans, trailing after Mason as they leave the maze. Before they exit he appears next to Mason, grabbing his hand and leaning his head on his shoulder. “I am sorry, you know? I was just having a little fun.”

Mason looks down at him and places a kiss to his forehead, “I know. Just maybe don’t do it at my expense next time.”

Corey agrees and together they exit the maze. They easily spot Liam and Theo next to Theo’s truck. Theo has Liam backed into it as they make out. Mason snorts when he sees the disgruntled looks some of the parents give them as they walk by.

They break apart when Mason and Corey walk up, both giving them easy smiles.

“You ready to go?” Liam asks, not quite pulling away from Theo yet.

Mason nods, “More than ready. Let’s get the hell away from this place.”

Corey is silent the whole ride to the diner, looking at least a little guilty. Mason feels bad for making him look like that but he also needs Corey to understand that what he did wasn’t cool. Then again, maybe he had made his point.

As they settle into their seats Mason pulls Corey close with an arm around his shoulders. Liam and Theo are too busy arguing over what kind of shake to get to pay much attention to them.

“I’m sorry,” Corey mumbles, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t scare me,” Mason tells him, “I knew it was you, you dork. It’s just the fact that you thought it was a good idea to go invisible and sneak up on me in a haunted maze knowing that I was afraid.”

Corey sighs, tucking his face into Mason’s neck, “Are you mad at me?”

Mason noses against his hair, making a thoughtful noise. “No, I’m not mad. You know I could never stay mad at you anyway.”

“Good,” Corey mumbles, “because I don’t know what I’d do if you were mad.”

Mason chuckles, then an idea occurs to him. “Hey Cor?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time you decide to go all invisible and scare people in the maze make me invisible with you,” Mason says, enjoying the way he can feel Corey smile against his skin.

He gets his chance when he convinces Liam and Theo to go back with them the next weekend. They let them walk ahead a bit and then Corey makes them invisible. Going back to the horrible place is well worth listening to Liam’s piercing scream when Mason grabs his eyes and whispers “gotcha” in his ear. Especially when he winds up jumping up into a startled Theo’s arms. Turns out haunted mazes can be fun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
